


KuroKen Oneshots

by stormy_ocean_waters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both of them are adults, Fluff, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i love these two dorks, kenma gets a new video game, oneshots, prob early 20s or something it’s up to you, this is garbage, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean_waters/pseuds/stormy_ocean_waters
Summary: Just a collection of KuroKen oneshots based on prompts friends gave me when I have Writers’ Block. It won’t be updated regularly.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	KuroKen Oneshots

Prompt One: New Game 

Kenma had been talking about this game release for a solid month now, and it was starting to drive Kuroo a little mad. Just a little. That was why on the day of the release Kenma was dragging him to the store in order to get it. It was a rare break in the cool facade that the smaller boy always put on. Kuroo was just glad that the endless chatter of this one subject would end. Kenma was still talking about it, and although Kuroo didn’t understand a single thing coming out of his mouth he nodded along anyways, just happy to hear his voice. He had a sweet little lilt to his voice when he was excited. Most people didn’t catch it, but after knowing him for so long, loving him for so long, Kuroo had memorized every part of Kenma. 

“And it’s graphics are insane, Kuroo? Sunshine, are you listening to me?” The older boy hummed a bit. “You aren’t, are you? If you were you’d be much more animated.” He pouts a bit, thinking. Then, “are you okay?” It’s softer, more worried.

Kuroo smiles, “I’m fine grumpy cat, I just like hearing your voice.” He catches a small smile on Kenma’s face before it’s replaced by his usual stoic expression.

“I told you not to call me that.”

Kuroo smiles before shrugging, “but I like the name grumpy cat! It suits you perfectly!” Kenma furrows his brow the smallest amount before returning back to talking about the game. Kuroo lets a small smile play across his lips as he matches his stride with the shorter boy.

\----------------------

When they got home, Kenma went straight to unpacking the contents of the small red bag, eyes shining. It was another thing Kuroo loved about him. Getting so adorably excited over something small, yet still something he loved. It was sweet.

“Oi, you big rooster, come over here and play with me.”

Kuroo mocked offense, “I am not a rooster Grumpy Cat! That hurts my feelings you know. Why would you ever say such a thing?” 

Kenma gives him a long stare, and Kuroo relents, silently joining the boy on the ground. The game powers up and within the first three seconds Kenma is beating him by tons. 

Fast forward fifteen minutes and Kenma has already beaten him four times. Four.

“You know that you really suck at this, right?” 

“Well not all of us can be as amazing as you, Kenma,” Comes Kuroo’s retort.

“Not all of us can be as bad as you, Sunshine.” 

Kuroo gasps, playing the offended card for the second time that evening. “How could you do that to me, kitten? It hurts.” When Kenma doesn’t reply, he leans forward and tackles the younger in a hug. 

“Hey! Kuroo, get off, I’m trying to play a game here,” comes Kenma’s muffled voice.

“But it’s no fun if you keep winninggggg,” whines Kuroo. He hears a sigh coming from the person he was currently clinging to. Then silence. 

It’s quiet for a bit before Kuroo finally says something. “Grumpy Cat?” It comes out as a soft whisper, and he shifts his position to get a bigger look at Kenma’s face. Sure enough, his closed eyes are accompanied by even breathing. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was yet another reason why Kuroo loved him. It made sense why the other was so exhausted, as he had been running himself ragged with long streams all week.

He picks Kenma up bridal style, as carefully as possible in order to not wake the sleeping beauty, and pads softly towards their bedroom. He’s painfully aware of every creak in the floorboards, but both of them would be painfully sore the next morning if they had slept on the ground. 

After a short journey that felt like hours, Kuroo reaches their destination, and slowly deposits the boy on the bed. Kuroo settles in next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist. Cuddling close, he lists all of the reasons why he loves Kenma as he falls into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It was trash and I don’t think I got the personalities right but oh well.


End file.
